


Roadtrip

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, could take place either summer after 8th or 9th grade, notes before, short but sweet, tw:food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi managed to convice Cece to take the gang on a roadtrip, as they each arrive banter and laughs ensue before they even get in the car.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of my take on what the opening scene of an Andi Mack Road trip movie could be. Disney plus/Terri Minsky plz hire me I'll write more if ya'll pay me. 
> 
> TW: Food

“So remind me again why Cece has to drive us?” Buffy asked as she walked out to a 15 passenger van parked at the mack family house driveway.

“Bex and Bowie are swamped with Cloud 10 and guitar lessons, plus Cece is a great driver.” Andi said with a smile.

“Will she aggressively run a hand vac if we leave crumbs on the seat?” Buffy joked.

“No, she is very serious about keeping eyes on the road, and besides she is a lot less strict now, I think she really wants to be fun on this trip, it’s only one day of driving. What’s the worst you all could do and the vans a rental.” 

Right on cue T.J’s parents car pulled up and he walked out holding a box of donuts. He had clearly already ate at least one, and judging by the look on his face, he did not have good aim to his mouth.

“You guys want one?” T.J showed them the spread.

“Donuts? I am surprised you didn't get muffins for Cyrus.” Andi joked.   
  


T.J proceeded to run to his suitcase and pull out a bag and shake it.

“Well, I’m not hungry yet, but maybe I’ll have a donut later, or maybe I’ll snatch a muff-” Andi began

T.J interrupted quickly “Andi, these are for Cyrus, they only had two left and I ended up in a verbal arg-” 

Buffy snickered “Easy there, we’ll leave your muffins alone Romeo.”

Before T.J could respond with his own comeback Jonah walked out of his parents car carrying a suitcase, and his guitar case.

“Did he really?” Andi face palmed.

T.J noticed Jonah struggling and walked over to help him carry his things.

Buffy put on a deadpan tone “Is the guitar really necessary Beck?” 

“What if I get bored?” Jonah asked.

Andi proceeded to joke “Couldn't you have just packed a Frisbee?”

“Yeah, those are in my suitcase.”

Andi laughed “Good one Jonah.”

Jonah proceeded to open his suitcase to reveal at least 5 different Frisbees.

Andi laughed “Jonah, you don’t have to bring all your hobbies with you, I only packed a sketchpad, It’d be like if T.J brought a-.”

T.J observed Jonah’s Frisbees “I’ll play some Frisbee if we can shoot some hoops with the basketball I packed.”

“T.J why would you pack a basketball?” Buffy was trying to hold back laughs.

“What if the hotel has a basketball court?.” T.J asked.

“T.J we’ve been over the hotel at least 20 times, there is a pool. But no basketball hoops.” Andi recalled the 30 times she went over the hotel with everyone.

“Oh, I guess I missed that part of the lecture.” T.J chuckled.

“I pointed at you and said, no basketball court is at the hotel.”

Buffy laughed “You guys joked about Marty, but at least he packs smart, I doubt he’s gonna bring a stopwatch for mile times.”

Marty pulled up next and walked over to the group, him and Buffy greeted each other with a hug and a kiss. He then joined Jonah in devouring a donut from T.J’s box.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Marty asked while chewing.

“About T.J and Jonah packing weird stuff.” Andi stated.

“Oh, I packed smarter than any one here I bet.” Marty proceeded to open up his suitcase.

“Marty, did you seriously pack 3 different pairs of those fingerfeet and no other shoes? Jonah laughed.

“No, I am not stupid, there’s also a pair of crocs in there.”

T.J nudged Buffy “you are so right, Marty packs so smart.”

Before Buffy could respond, Amber was dropped off. 

“Hey, thank you again for inviting me Andi.” Amber beamed at Andi.

“Oh it’s nothing, we had an extra spot in one of our rooms. Plus from what you were telling me you could use a vacation.” 

“Trust me, that is the truth, I need to get away from the screaming for a few days. Thanks to everyone for pitching in so I could come.”

T.J was on his phone texting “Do you guys think Cyrus is okay? I am worried, he said he was gonna be here at-”

“I am sure he’s on his way.” Marty reassured. 

On cue Cyrus pulled up with three full suitcases, along with a full backpack.

T.J immediately ran up and took two of the suitcases.

Buffy observed even T.J struggling with the two suitcases “Really Cyrus?” 

Cyrus began to explain “Well, I needed one for all my clothes, then I needed one for all the first aid that you all would neglect to bring, and then I needed to bring at least a few modes of entertainment.”

After Cyrus laid down his suitcase, T.J wrapped him in a bear hug and picked him up and spun him.

  
“I was worried, you said you were gonna be here early. And you didn't answer my texts.” T.J then put Cyrus down and pecked his cheek.

Cyrus was slightly dizzy as he responded to his boyfriends major affection showing “Sorry, I had my phone off to conserve charge for the ride.According to my research on my-” Cyrus began to enter a tangent on proper phone battery conservation

“You are so smart and cute.” T.J smiled as Cyrus went on.

Amber giggled “He really finds everything he does adorable.”

Andi nodded “he sure does, Buffy and Cyrus are lucky, they have people who are literally obsessed with them.” Andi motioned over to Marty and Buffy bantering and presumably being adorable.

“I am sure there’s someone out there obsessed with you, in a cute lovey way, not a creepy way.” Amber responded.

“I hope so.”

Cece then proceeded to finally walk out of the house, and locked the door behind her. 

“Okay, we are ready to go as soon as I pick out some sunglasses.” Cece began to dig through her bag.”

Andi smiled “Should I go over the ground rules we discussed?”

Cece nodded.

“No violence, No screaming and Cece will be controlling the radio so if you want to listen to your own music you need headphones, any questions?”

Jonah and Cyrus raised their hands.

Andi pointed at Jonah first “Yes Jonah.” 

“Does punch buggy count as violence?” 

“Yes, Jonah punch buggy counts as violence.” Marty raised his hand in response to that.

“Yes, Marty?”

“What if we punch lightly?” 

Andi rolled her eyes “How, do you punch someone lightly.

T.J proceeded to punch Marty. “Like that?”

Marty winced and examined his arm “that left a black and blue mark, so no.” Marty proceeded to punch T.J back.” 

Andi yelled out “And that is why we will not be playing punch buggy, now Cyrus what was your question.”

“Does singing 100 bottles of milk on the wall count as playing other music?” 

“Cyrus, can we please not, I am having war flashbacks to you on elementary school field trips.” Buffy pleaded.

“Fine.” Cyrus looked down.

“Okay, any more questions, hopefully n-.” Amber then raised her hands which made Andi motion to her.

“Can I call dibs on first car charger use for my phone?” Amber questioned.

T.J had an issue “But my phone is already at 70 from texting Cyrus.”

Jonah gave T.J a look “And taking selfies with Cyrus ever since he showed up.”

Cyrus defended “hey, we are looking good today.”

T.J responded “Hey you look good everyday.”

“You do too.”

Andi screamed out “Amber can have first use, but T.J gets it second, now no more flirting, it is making me feel lonely.”

Marty took issue with that “but you claim Buffy and I are flirting even when we are just talking. Do you want us to not talk during the whole ride.” 

Andi screamed “I will put my headphones in, now any final questions.”

Cece walked over “Andi, I thought we discussed no screaming while I’m chaperoning, now c’mon kids we better leave now if we want to make it to the hotel by night.” 

Cece grabbed T.J’s last donut before entering the driver’s seat. “I’m confiscating this.”

Buffy was confused and looked at Andi “I thought you said Cece took you for a do-”

Cece ate the donut and walked into the driver's seat. The gang all followed suit and went into their respective seats.


End file.
